Infinite Chaos Book 1: A Different World
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: In one world , there are fighters who had oppressed everyone to make things safe, more controlled. But there are fighters in another world who were pulled to the other, asked to help the Insurgency, a resistance against the Regime, to end the rule of a once great hero. Inspired by Injustice: Gods Among Us. OCs are welcome if you wish.
1. Prologue

**HELLO PEOPLE BEYOND CYBERSPACE! Name's Ultrasonic215 and THIS is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. For my first story, I would make an AU story of Sonic the Hedgehog and Injustice: Gods Among Us. Now for any confusion you may have for this fic, it is technically a crossover between the two, but I thought it would be a crossover when characters from said games would meet each other. So for this fic, the Sonic characters would be acting as the Injustice characters, following the same story line as well. Here are my current casts for this fic, but keep in mind the some names of the hero/villains would change for this:**

**Sonic: Superman/Super-Sonic (Maurice will be this secret identity)**

**Shadow: Batman/Shadow Knight (Sounds cool, huh?)**

**Silver: Green Lantern/Blue Lantern (For this fic, the Lantern Corps from DC comics will exist) **

**Jet: The Flash/Quick Slash (Instead of lightning bolts on the costume, there will be blades in place of those lightning bolts)**

**Blaze: Wonder Woman/Blazing Cat (It was the best I could come up with, sorry)**

**Rouge: Catwoman/Batwoman (I know, stupid right)**

**Espio: Deathstroke/Stealth Strike (For this fic, Espio has left the Chaotix and became a assassin for hire, sorry, don't flame me)**

**Mephiles: Doomsday/Darkdays (make sense if you think about it)**

**Knuckles: Bane/? (I need help for his new name)**

**Charmy: Shazam/? (I need help for name)**

**Wave: Hawkgirl/? (Again, need help)**

**Tails: Cyborg/? (Do I have to ask?)**

**Shade: Raven/?**

**Scourge: Joker/Scorcher (pretty dumb, I know)**

**Rosy: Harly Quinn/?**

**Black Doom: Ares/?**

**Eggman: Lex Luther/ Julian Kintobor**

**And lastly, Dark Super Sonic: Regime Superman**

**Remaining characters is where you guys can help me with, just kindly give me suggestions in the reviews, OCs are welcome IF they would make a reasonable sense to be those characters. And one last thing, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FRANCHISE, both belong their respectable owners, SEGA and Nether Realm Studios. Now, ON TO THE STORY, ENJOY!  
**

Prologue

The city of Station Square is no longer alive. It was once a city full of great joy, peace, and prosperity. No one had any fear when leaving their homes for any daily activities. Even though the people of the city have seen many things that would give great fear, such as the "Chaos" incident that happen some years ago. But they know that they would be protected by their great hero, Supersonic, the living wind of freedom. No matter the challenge, Supersonic would overcome any challenge, becoming a symbol of hope.

But now, that very city is now destroyed. What now remains' an empty horizon with ruined buildings, all vaporized to nothing but ashes. So to the lives that once lived in the city.

"Station Square Destroyed-Millions Dead," this very title is now in every media channel and web post, spreading the word of the destruction of a fair city. But the sister city, Westopolis, seems to have a greater grieving moment for the city.

The G.U.N Unit of Westopolis could not believe the destruction they are now seeing. Some were running to their phones, to contact if anyone they know had ever survived the destruction. But they have the man, or rather mobian, responsible for this great crime. Armed guards were covering the Interrogation Room, and they, as well as everyone in the entire floor, can hear a laugh. But this laugh had shown that it is a sinister one, full of insanity and murder. For this laugh has come from the destructive mobian, quills that are green as leaves, eyes that are blue as a dreadful sea, and a purple suit, with stains of blood all other the sleeves meaning that he can play "dirty." This mobian is named Scorcher the Hedgehog.

The laughter silenced as he was shoved down to the seat in the room. Standing before him is another hedgehog, but with black quills with red highlights, having burning red eyes, full of rage and purpose. Unlike Scorcher, this hedgehog wore a metallic armor, a long black cape hung by his shoulders, colors matching his appearance is on the armor, with an odd round shape with spikes on the center of the chest armor. His fist pounded the settled table, showing that he would not be playing games. This is ace G.U.N Agent Shadow the Hedgehog, or by his code name, the Shadow Knight.

"THE NUKE! WHERE'D YOU GET IT?!" the dark knight exclaimed, wanting to know the answer.

"Why, you want one?" the evil mobian asked, as if this was a joke. He scoffed before he said, "Copy hog."

Shadow Knight yelled, having enough of this sick hedgehog's attitude. He reached over to grab Scorcher, but he stopped when there was a sudden explosion that created a large hole in the wall of the room. Scorcher had seen what, or rather who, caused the explosion, giving a small giggle to the visitor.

Floating to the room was Supersonic, wearing a unique red and blue suit. This suit, made by Tails, helps maintains his bright, golden, super form, making him purely invincible. As he enters the room, his face, the expression shown on that face, was pure rage.

"Get away from him!" he said, stepping to the room once he landed. "I'm handling this," Shadow ensured his friend, not wanting for anything to get from bad to worse. Supersonic ignore his friend as he walked slowly to Scorcher, and he flung the table aside. He grabbed the sick hedgehog and pinned him to a wall, make cracks on that same wall. He stared at the eyes of the mad mobian.

"YOU DRUGGED ME! Made me…" he could not finish that sentence, he was reminded of what happened before the bomb was ignited, remembering his loved ones. In a grieving voice, he whispered "Amy…my daughter…" His head hung, closing his eyes, seeing the dreadful memory of his wife…and unborn daughter.

"First Mobius, now Station Square. People you love tend to blow up, don't they?" Scorcher asked in a mocking voice, as if it were a joke than a question. Supersonic growled, raising a fist to deliver a deadly blow. "SONIC DON'T!" Shadow intruded, wanting to stop his friend form making a mistake. Supersonic made the punch but it hit the wall instead, making a dent with cracks on that spot.

"That's why I like you, Sonic. You're much more gullible than…" Scorcher nodded his head toward Shadow Knight, making his point. Sonic was more enraged, throwing Scorcher to an opposite wall of the room. Scorcher picked himself up, walking to his seat while straightening his back, giving a painful moan.

"You think that you can have a family that locking me up will magically reform me, and they'll be safe," he explained before he took his seat. "So big, so dumb," he gestured. "Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to top THIS!" he claimed with a wicked grin.

Supersonic growled and grabbed Scorcher by the throat, lifting him up in the air. "That's enough!" Shadow warned, moving towards Sonic, trying to end the conflict. However, he was shoved away by Supersonic's immense strength, not wanted to be interrupted.

Supersonic turned his gaze back to Scorcher, who began to speak. "I know it's soon but, you think you'll ever love again?" Scorcher asked with an almost caring tone, "Maybe you won't kill your next family." Supersonic could not tolerate this any longer; his rage had reached its maximum point. His eyes faded into white, no sign of his pupils or other emotions but pure rage. His golden form now turned darker; to a darkest black, matching the emptiness of space. He raised his free hand, but his hand was in a claw-like form. Shadow Knight watched in shock, knowing what was about to happen. Scorcher only grinned, seeming not to care what was happening. Supersonic made the final strike, jabbing his hand INTO his victim's body. Scorcher had made his last laugh as his very life has ended; his black heart being ripped out.

And on that day forward, the hero that was Supersonic has become something else. No one can describe what he has become, only that everyone will soon fear him…and his rule.

**So that's the prologue. I had to see the prologue from the game to make it right. I thought that it would be nice for Sonic and Amy would have a daughter for this story, plus I am a Sonamy fan myself. Tell me what you guys think, and suggestions for the remaining cast. I almost forgot to say that you have to tell me the details of your OC if you want me to use them in this story. Thanks for reading and see ya! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I must admit that I never thought that this story would more than 70 views. Also for this chapter, I would use some OCs that I have made for this story.**

**Sky the Falcon: Light grey, well falcon, with blue eyes, wearing black gloves and black combat boots. He will take the role of Nightwing, or for this fic, Darkwing.**

**Venom the Cobra: Orange scaled cobra with yellow-gold eyes with white gloves with some red accents and red sneakers with orange accents. He will take the role as a Sinistro Corps lantern, now being named Toxar.**

**Skull the Gorilla: A black, silver-back gorilla, with brown eyes, wearing only black combat boots with combat knives strapped to them. He is the size of Vector. He will be taking the role of Solomon Grundy, still having the same name and being an undead zombie.**

**Arthur the Dolphin: A grey dolphin with green eyes, white gloves and blue sneakers with white accents. He will take the role of Aquaman, but the name will be Sea King.**

**Black Doom has returned to finish his ideal of giving the world "salvation" and has changed his name to…Dark War.**

******For now, whenever Charmy would ever SHAZAM, he will become…play drum roll… THUNDER-HORNET.**

**Miles "Tails" Prower, who was severely injured during his time against Eggman, has now been repaired with cybernetics enhancement and neural implanted computers. He is now named…sorry…Cyberfox. **

**Knuckles, former Master Emerald Guardian turned rogue, is now named…another drum roll please… Poison Fist, using a liquidized version of the Master Emerald energy in replacement of VENOM.**

**Shade, since she is taking the role of Raven, she will become…Night Shade… having the powers of the Raven, but still having her armor, without the helmet and having a hood with cape for her costume.**

** For Wave, I decided to call her Air Pain. The reason why is that she is a bird that can fly and that she can uses wits, and sometimes a wrench, to cause pain, both verbal and physical.**

**For Green Arrow, I have done some digging, and decided that Rob O'Hedge, from the comics, will take the role of Green Arrow, but the name will be The Archer.**

**Black Adam will be played by Trey Scales, the original traitor of the Freedom Fighters, from the comics, who will be called Black Scales.**

**So I have made my first OCs for** my** very first story. Now that's a winning combination ;D. Well anyway, let's get back to the story.**

Chapter 1: Shadow Knight Meets an Old Friend

_Elsewhere, in a different universe,_

In the skies above Station Square, a battle was taking place. Many of the frlying Freedom Fighters are battling other flying villains. Such as Supersonic having stand still, or rather float still, against the presumed fallen war lord, Black Doom, now named Dark War.

Another battle would be a dog fight between Toxar, a member of the fearful Sinistro Corps that wields the power of Fear, and Silver the Hedgehog now being known as the Blue Lantern, a member of interstellar warriors that wields the power hope. Both warriors have tremendous power the come from specially made rings that helps them have better control of Fear and Hope.

Charmy Bee, or now Thunder-Hornet, was in a close quarter combat with Black Scales, the traitor of the Freedom Fighters. Using an advantage, Charmy threw Scales before blasting him with electricity, a neat ability that he love to use. Scales was pushed back by the lightning until he was in the back by Wave the Swallow, or now Air Pain, with help specially made wrench.

Supersonic and Dark War were still going at each other until Sonic manage to beat him to a near by building rooftop. The dark alien was knocked unconscious while two other Freedom Fighters, Being Blazing Cat and Sea King, had shown up to restrain the alien.

"Blaze, Arthur, we have wrap this up fast," Sonic warned his allies. "I gotta get the ARK in a flash."

Blaze responded back, understanding his comrade. "Before Eggman trows something..." she was interrupted when she saw someone landed behind Supersonic."...else at us." Supersonic turned on his heel, now seeing what got Blaze's attention. There stood a rather deformed hedgehog. His entire body was made of a rock-hard material with stone-like spikes coming out from his "quills," legs, forehead, arms, back and knuckles. But the most terrifying feature of this creature was eyes, completely black expect for his menacing green pupils.

"_Hello Sonic, long time no see_," it greeted directly to Supersonic.

"Darkdays," Supersonic growled, now charging at the dark warrior. However, he was redirect by a back handed punch, sending him to a different direction, stunned.

"Should have been a combined assault," Blaze claimed.

"Maurice sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself," Arthur explained.

_Meanwhile in Space Station Colony ARK,_

The orbital headquarters was being invaded by other villains, Dr. Eggman, using a weapon based armor; Solomon Grundy, the undead gorilla; Poison Fist, the former Master Emerald Guardian Knuckles the Echidna; and Batwoman, the master jewel thief Rouge the Bat.

They were being suppressed by two fighters; Cyberfox, who was Tails after he has gained some upgrades, and Darkwing, apprentice to Shadow Knight. The fight was not going well until a third fighter came in to help. Night Shade came in time.

"You're interrupting tonight's entertainment Night Shade," Eggman stated, not pleased about his plans are not going to his way.

"I have detested violence for a long time now. But I am less fund of you," she taunted back.

With the fight still going on, the situation was getting worse. "Thought you have this mess cleaned up by now," Darkwing half joked, talking to his comrade Cyberfox. "My name is _Cyberfox_, not _Miracle Worker_,' Tails stated back. Enough was now enough; it was time call in the big guns.

"Darkwing to Shadow Knight, you there? We could use your help."

Shadow Knight heard his com. link go off, hearing the voice of his apprentice. Shadow was driving his renowned motorcycle, the Dark Rider, on his way to Westopolis Institute of the Criminally Insane. He has heard the reports about major battle over Station Square and the invasion on the ARK.

With all that happening, he was heading to the Institute to be sure that one the most dangerous criminals has not broken out to join the "fun."

"After I check out the Institute, have to make sure that Eggman didn't bust "him" out," Shadow Knight responded to Darkwing, not taking his eyes off the road.

"He'll keep! We're getting our butts handed to us." Darkwing responded back; not happy about his teacher's decision.

"I'll be there soon, Sky," Shadow reassured his apprentice.

Within a few minutes, Shadow Knight has arrived at his destination. Without hesitation, he was in the institute, asking a human guard to see if the target prisoner is still in his cell.

"We've been keeping a close eye on him Shadow Knight, just like you said. He hasn't moved in hours," said the security guard while guiding Shadow to the cell. But before the guard could unlock the cell, the agent noticed a trip wire near the base of the door. He stopped the guard and pointed the trip wire. "What in the Hell…? What is that?" the guard asked in a surprised tone.

Shadow then grabbed a combat knife from his utility belt, carefully cutting the wire. The guarded then opened the cell, wanting to know if the prisoner is still in it. In the cell was a replica dummy of Scorcher, next to crate full of explosives. "How'd Scorcher do this?" asked the guard.

"He didn't," replied Shadow Knight. "The real trap…" he said before guarding himself and the guard with his cape, blocking flying shurikens. "…is behind us," he finished; now seeing the attacker. The attacker was wearing a black scaled armor with orange gauntlets, boots, and shoulder pads. The mask he was wearing is rather odd though; a helmet that is black on the right side while the left is orange, with a menacing red lens over the left eye. The attacker is known as Stealth Strike, world's best mercenary and former Chaotix detective, Espio the Chameleon.

"You're _so clever_," Stealth Strike mocked, swinging a sword for intimidation.

The two fighters began a close quarter combat, both using their own skills, martial arts knowledge, and tactics. They both parted from the close combat.

"You're Eggman's pet now, Stealth Strike?" Shadow taunted. "He actually paid me, unlike last time. And as a bonus: I get to test and kill the so called 'Ultimate Life Form'," Espio stated, getting into a fighting stance.

The two fighters than began a brawl that has gain almost everyone's attention from the Institute, seeing who would win the fight. The battle was coming to an end; the fighters are in neck n' neck. Then Stealth Strike raised his sword, preparing to make the final blow. "You'll have to kill me," he advised.

"Tempting," Shadow responded, also preparing to make a final strike.

Both brawlers begin to charge towards each other; yelling out battle cries. Shadow Knight than made a jump; lifting a leg at the process, trying to making a kick. Stealth Strike slashed downward, trying to make the 'final cut.' Shadow then used his raised foot to kick the sword away from Espio's hand. Then raising his free foot, Shadow Knight kicked his opponent directly to the chest, knocking Stealth Strike to floor; the fight was over.

"Sorry Espio, no bonus for you," Shadow taunted to his former comrade. While walking away from the fallen opponent, Shadow Knight began to make contact. "Shadow Knight to ARK, come in," he ordered, but did not receive anything. "Darkwing," he tried again, calling his apprentice this time; no answer. It would seem that his meeting with an old friend was more of a distraction from the real fight.

**Heeeere's the first chapter! So the way the story will work is that each chapter will be a fight or two between the chapters' protagonist against his/her enemies, so be ready for a lot of chapters. I will be using the Clash Quotes used from the game for this story. A reminder, that I DO NOT OWN ANY FRANCHISE. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I will try to update as soon as possible. SEE YA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**223 views?! Wow, I never that this story would get that popular. I only got four reviews, but that is still good in my standards. Now with that out of the way, I had suggestions given for characters.**

**To Negatory Nazo: I thank you for your humble ideas for naming the characters, though some I wanted to alter to make it better fitting, but thank you none the less.**

**For Rosy…eh, she will still have the same name, no changes. **

**Now with all this out of the way, for now, let's get on with the story. One more thing; I DO NOT, REPEAT DO NOT, own either games or any franchises. They belong to SEGA, Archie Comics, DC Comics, and Nether Realms Studios. LET'S GET DOWN TO IT!**

**Chapter 2: Teaching Humility**

During the battle at Station Square, many of the flying Fighters and airborne villains are in a near stale mate. For starters, Air Pain was about to make a critical strike with her specially made wrench to hit Darkdays, however, the strike was caught by the dark warrior's hand. He chuckled as Air Pain to bring more force to her wrench. Suddenly, a glowing blue collar formed around Darkdays' throat; he gagged at the sudden action.

The collar was constructed by Blue Lantern, using his power of hope and his mind to make the construct functional. With a strong heave, Silver tossed the dark warrior towards Blazing Cat, who punched blasted Darkdays with an orb of fire; sending him downward to the ground. Thunder-Hornet was still fighting Black Scales in the air until he notice dark monster falling at his and the traitor's direction.

"SHAZAM!" With that call from Charmy, a bolt a lightning stroke Black Scales, even though there was not a single storm cloud in the sky. The bolt was of pure magic and that reformed Black Scales back to his mortal form, Trey Scales. He was then smacked down by the falling Darkdays; both now were heading to the ground with rapid speed.

On the ground level of the city, The Archer had an arrow aimed at Trey Scales. After releasing his arrow to his target, the arrow itself deployed an inflatable raft. The mortal Trey Scales was now safe from a deadly impact, while DarkDays made a small crater when he made the impact.

As The Archer was expecting the fallen combatants, a red blur came next him, revealing Quick Slash, the former thief Jet the Hawk. "Hey Archer," he talked to his comrade, "what was that?" he asked, talking about the sound of thunder. "T'was the thunder of the gods, my quick friend. Thunder of the gods," Archer explained. "Huh, what does that makes of us," he asked. The conversation was interrupted when Darkdays has regained his consciousness, appearing to be angrier before he fell.

From out of the blue, "GANG WAY!" Supersonic zipped between Quick Slash and Archer with a speed outmatching light itself. He charged at the dark warrior; carrying him the skies, and beyond. The Archer then responded to the hawk's question, "The unfortunate fools who have to clean up the mess."

_In the ARK,_

The fight within the ARK was starting to become a little bitter for the three young fighters. Solomon Grundy was going down from Cyberfox's punches, Batwoman was evading from Night Shade's projectile attacks, and Darkwing ends up on the floor by Poison Fist's punch to his back.

"Now if there are no further interruptions," Eggman stated.

Then he heard a small hum of energy, and in a blue flash, Shadow Knight stood before the mad scientist. "It took me almost all of my power to pass through your chaos dampiter field. Nice work," Shadow taunted.

Eggman smirked before he asked for some assistance, "Knuckles?"

Then Knuckles the Echidna, now known as the Poison Fist, came forward with pride being express from his posture. "I have waited a long time for this moment," he said as he gets into a fighting stance. "Now I break you down."

The two warriors began a very brutal fight as they are one of the most powerful and strongest. Knuckles then pressed a button on his chest; inducing himself with a strange serum that grants him more strength beyond his limits. "I WILL BREAK THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM," he yelled with an unstable rage. "I don't break easily," Shadow advised. Even with Poison Fist's enhanced strength, Shadow Knight was still holding his ground. "I AM YOUR EQUAL," Poison Fist yelled. "Hardly," Shadow Knight stated. Knuckles then started to charge at Shadow. He made an impact with his spiked fist, only to find out that it was caught by the black hedgehog's hand. Shadow Knight, with quick reflexes, grabbed Poison Fists legs, tripping him over, then twisted one of his legs in an ankle lock. Knuckles yelled in pain before he was punched in the face, knocking him out. Shadow is the bane of his existence, that's for sure.

"Poison Fist, Batwoman, Grundy," he stated to the mad scientist, "you're all alone, Eggman."

"Geniuses often are," he quipped.

"Psychopaths like you," Shadow responded.

"You hero types are all alike," he stated before walking towards Shadow Knight, "even less imposing close up."

"You're testing my patients," Shadow growled when he formed a sphere of energy around his hand.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow Knight commanded as he released a, well spear, made of chaos energy, to his target. The spear impacted the scientist's armor, making a small explosion. Eggman stumbled back a bit from the blast. "Resigned to throwing flashy lights like a child," he mocked before contuning walking to the dark knight. After the sixth the chaos spear blast, Eggman began to get annoyed, yelling "DAMN YOU" to Shadow Knight. He then started to charge at Shadow, only to get blasted with four more chaos spears in the process.

"Time to teach you humility," Shadow Knight stated when he and Eggman got into fighting stances. The robotic armor was certainly powerful, but Shadow Knight encountered worse; just ask Black Doom. With the fight still going on, the armor started to get weaker, and Shadow then started his final attack.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

With that command, time and space around the two fighters began to slow down. Shadow teleported behind Eggman and delivered a round house, sending the mad man flying. Shadow then teleported again, only in front of the airborne enemy; delivering an uppercut to the face, now sending Eggman upward in the air. And with one last teleportation above his enemy, Shadow Knight punched the mad scientist back to ground level. While still in the air, Shadow then summoned a barrage of Chaos Spears and fired them to his fallen opponent. Shadow has won the fight.

"Try this on, genius," he said while obtaining a small device from his utility belt.

Cyberfox sat Eggman up when Shadow Knight planted the device on a shoulder piece of the armor. As it turns out, it's an EMP device that shut down the suit, rendering to be useless. Eggman then looked at the Ultimate Life Form with annoyance being the expression he's showing.

Activating his com. link, he contacted Supersonic. "Supersonic, report," he order to his friend.

"Took you long enough. The others are cleaning the mess we made. And I'm taking moody-rock-face here, on small trip to… let's just say 'anywhere else but here,'" Supersonic responded back, still having his witty personality. You gotta love him for that.

"Let's hope he enjoys the trip then (bah-dum-ching, sorry couldn't hold it)," Shadow responded with small smirk. Suddenly, a flashing red light and alarm went off, catching the attentions of the Freedom Fighters and villains.

"What's that?" Rouge the Bat, aka Batwoman, asked with a worried expression on her face.

"It's the 'none-of-your-damn-business' alarm," Cyberfox responded before Night Shade teleported the villains through three portals underneath them. Cyberfox projected a holographic screen for he and the others can see the problem. Zooming up on a map in the screen, Shadow Knight quickly noticed the problem. "Radiological, Station Square," he stated the problem. He also noticed Scorcher and Rosy, a duo of trouble makers, are at the location of the problem.

Eggman chuckled, "I can already see the headlines: 'Freedom Fighters Failed-Deranged Mobian Kills Million,'" he imagined.

Shadow then realized the situation at hand. "You gave him a nuke!?" he asked with anger.

Eggman then began to explain his true master plans, "Most of the Fighters dies, and Sonic's beloved city is vaporized! I've consulted the masses an offer to help rebuild it, in my own image of cour*oof*," he was interrupted and knocked out by Darkwing, using his weapon, an escrima, to hit on the right side of the head. Everyone else, including Shadow, looked at Sky with a confused expression. "What? He was done talking," he explained.

Shadow decided to drop it and contacted the remaining Freedom Fighters that still on Earth. "THIS SHADOW KNIGHT, CODE RED! EVERYONE TO THESE COORDINATES NOW!" he ordered, not taking any chances to have Scorcher kill millions of people.

**And that's the second chapter. Sorry for the long, I got lazy about this for some reason. Anyway, what you guys think? Good, bad, meh? And that move with the chaos attacks is going to be Shadow's super move, I call it the "CHAOS FURY," catchy, huh? Oh, I'm not sure if guys got the message that I have a blog called "Casual Nerd Reviews," if didn't check it out, there is also a fan art page where you see the designs of the sonic characters dressed as the Injustice characters. Tell me what you think in the comments or reviews. See ya in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't believe it! 348 views, 5 reviews, 2 followers, 1 favorite; and the story's not even that long yet. Thank you guys for reading my first story, and I ask you again for your help if you want me to use your OCs to portray other characters I haven't used yet. I need an OC for Killer Frost, evil Nightwing, and other characters I may have forgotten to think about from the game. Well enjoy the chapter, and check out my blog.**

**Chapter 3: Shadow Knight is in a Nightmare**

In the core of the Station Square, lies a park with a great monument of the city's hero; a statue of molded bronze, with accurate detailing, that formed Supersonic carrying the globe of their planet above his head. Not only was this a 'thank you' gift for the blur, but also a symbol of people having freedom and hope, the attributes that the powered hedgehog himself will always stand for.

Unfortunately, the scene was ruined when two deranged mobians, Scorcher and Rosy, are trying to arm a bomb. "Now let's see," Scorcher began speaking, trying to remember the instructions Eggman have given to him. "Old Baldy Mcnosehair said to remember to…" he continued talking; now remember what he had to do. After pressing a code on a keypad, the device began to beep, 'READY' was displayed on a screen.

"Ah, there we are," he said with calm but triumphed voice.

"Scourgy, it works," Rosy exclaimed with glee. Nuts, anyone?

However, her moment of 'joy' has ended when she saw a blue light forming near their location; a figure being formed in the process as well. "Uh-oh," she whimpered in fear, knowing who is coming. Scorcher, on the other hand seems to be very calm about the situation. "Back to the van Rosy," Scorcher spoke, ordering his associate to leave. "Shads and I need to talk," he stated. "But Scourgy…" Rosy tried to protest, reaching her arm to Scorcher.

SMACK!

Scorcher back-hand slapped the pink hedgehog, making the said female whimpered with pain. The Scorcher seemed to be annoyed with her. "Go!" he ordered once more. The female then left, her head being hung by shame and fear. "No one likes a third wheel," he finished before turning towards his "best friend."

As Shadow Knight finally appeared from the light, Scorcher began to greet him. "Shadow Knight! My Coeur des coeurs! My pomme de frites!" he exclaimed with some "caring" gestures in-between. "I knew that Ciego gecko Stealth Strike couldn't kill you!" he continued with a joke at the end. (Stupid joke, huh?)

"Too bad for you," Shadow quipped. He walked towards Scorcher until he heard the beeping from the bomb. He flinched and stopped dead on his tracks. "Why so jumpy? I merely took it on 'stand-by,'" he asked and explained. He reveals a small remote, currently being held in his right gloved hand. "It's this little button you need to worry about," he continued with a sinister grin, pointed the remote with his free hand.

Meanwhile in the sky, Blazing Cat, Air Pain, and Thunder-Hornet were flying towards the park. "I can see them up ahead," Wave claimed. "Keep him talking, Shadow," Blaze prayed that her comrade had heard her. In the city, Quick Slash was riding his x-treme gear board towards the park. Above him was Blue Lantern, carrying Sea King and Archer with his psychokinesis, was also flying to the same direction with the green bird. Silver looked down to his friend. "Don't wait for us, Jet! Go!" the white hedgehog said, telling the hawk to speed up. Jet saluted to his flying comrade, understanding the order, and then sped up.

Back at the park, Shadow was having a small bit of trouble. _"My powers are still weak from that fight with Eggman, so chaos control is out of the question. Maybe I could try to talk some sense in to him,"_ Shadow thought_._ "Listen to me, Scourge. You push that button and eight million will die…" he began to negotiate, only to be interrupted. "Eight million and two, darling," Scorcher said. "I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance," he explained with a joking tone. "But now that you're here, what's say we have one last dance?" he asked with a deadly grin. His right thumb was moving closer to the button on the remote.

On instinct, Shadow Knight ran toward to Scorcher, more specifically the remote. The other fighters were starting to get closer to the park with all of their speed. But some of the fighters began to notice a strange green glowing energy around some of the fighters. What happened was something that could not explained; in a flash of light, they were gone. Jet, along with Wave and Charmy were surprised of what has happened. "Hey, where did they go?" Thunder-Hornet asked with great confusion, scratching his head with a finger.

_Elsewhere, in the other universe_

Shadow Knight and Scorcher fell to ground, but Shadow Knight quickly made a roll before standing back up. As he got up he noticed that the location there in was very…different. There were tall towers that he has never seen before. Scorcher got up as well, only to see that there was no explosion from the bomb. He grabbed the fallen remote, trying to activate the bomb. There was no success.

"What the Hell's the matter with this thing?!" he asked with anger, smacking the remote. He groaned and turned to the black hedgehog. "This is somehow your fault!" he exclaimed, tossing the remote away.

"Station Square, and yet," Shadow noticed the city seemed a lot large than before. His thought was interrupted when he sensed the deranged mobian charging at him with a fist in the air. With quick reflexes, he grabbed the fist before the punched was ever made. Scorcher groaned when there was pressure made to his fist. Shadow Knight then grabbed the remaining arm and twisted it to Scorcher's back before shoving him away.

After regaining his composure, he talked to the dark knight. "Maybe I was too sentimental before," he stated while getting to a fighting stance, pulling out a knife as well. "I'll be FINE without you!"

The two mobians than began a fight. They have fought many times before, so the winner was certainly predictable. Punches and kicked were delivered, but both were still standing. As they parted themselves away from each other, Scorcher decided to end the fight. Pulling out a crow bar from his coat,(seriously, how does he hide so well in that coat?) Scorcher raised it up as a baseball bat. "SMILE" he said with glee. Shadow then got himself in a stance as well. "I am smiling," he quipped with a serious tone. Both began charging at each other, while Scorcher was yelling like a maniac, no surprise there. Shadow jumped to make a round-house kick while Scorcher the crow bar downward. Shadow Knight kicked the crow bar out of Scorcher's hands, and using the momentum, raised his free leg to round-house kick the mad mobian's face. He was defeated.

"Now stay down!" Shadow Knight ordered with ferocity. Scorcher didn't listen and charged at Shadow. The dark hedgehog made a knee-kicked the mobian to the gut. He then pinned Scorcher to the ground. "And keep quiet." He then heard the sound of a police siren towards his location. Someone must of called the cops when the fight began.

Multiple armored trucks and jeeps formed around the two mobians. Shadow noticed the guards looked very different then other police forces he have see, hell, they don't even look like GUN soldiers. The guards then aimed their weapons at Shadow Knight. "HANDS UP," one of the guards ordered. "I SAID HANDS UP, BLACK ARMS FREAK!" the same guard ordered once more. "DO IT OR YOU"RE DEAD!" the guard gave a final warning. _"Oh great, it's like the Black Arms Invasion all over again!"_ Shadow thought.

"Now that's funny," Scorcher randomly said.

"_My powers are still weak. The energy that took me here must of made me weaker. Looks like I have to handle this the 'old fashion way,'"_ Shadow thought. Shadow raised his arms, complying with the guards ordered. From his gauntlet, a device popped out into his palm. From activating that device, a powerful and loud frequency was heard; making the guards clutching their heads with pain. With the guards being disoriented from the sound, Shadow Knight used the opportunity to escape; using smoke bombs from his utility belt, he quickly vanished when provided the need coverage of his appearance. Even Scorcher used that opportunity to escape as well.

_Later that evening,_

*Amateurs. Next time wipe you drives* Shadow Knight has managed to hacking to the unknown guards frequency, hearing the whole conversation. From a high enough vantage point, he can see the guards are taking some people in custody. However, the the people doesn't seemed to be the criminal type. _"What is going on down there?"_ Shadow thought.*They 're not Insurgents?* another guard asked.

*Just some punks, like that Scorcher Clan idiot we almost had* the guard explained. *Stillcan't believe we freakin' lost Shadow Knight!* he exclaimed. *Yeah , hope the big boss doesn't find out* the other hoped.

After hearing all of that, Shadow realized that something bi was going on, but he is all alone in this at the moment. "I'm in a nightmare," he thought out loud.

**And here's the chapter. Well, what do you guys think? Don't forget to review. Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**4 Chapters so far, and I got 450 views. This is good so far. Now with this chapter, we will change to actions of Silver the Hedgehog. And to PurrfectChaosInfinity, like the name, I thank you for your generous offer for the OC. You, and the remaining readers, will see him later. I still need a female mobian to play as Killer Frost, so please send me offers if you want me to use them. LET'S GET DOWN TO IT!**

Chapter 4: Blue Lantern's Unwelcome Home Surprise

_In Westopolis, _

While Shadow Knight was having problems, the remaining fighters, Silver, Blaze, Rob, and Arthur, have gotten themselves in a problem of their own. As soon as the flash of light was gone, the fighters have themselves in a new location. They were all wondering where they're at. Then the white hedgehog has found the answer.

"Westopolis, sort of," Blue Lantern spoke, telling the answer of the question.

The Archer then raised more questions of their situation. "What can be the cause of this? Can it be a temporary displacement of our current location? An alternate world of our own?" he listed the possibilities, trying to piece together the mysterious puzzle.

"It could be either," Blazing Cat suggested. "We may have jumped to a different dimension," she explained. "Or events in our time line have changed and we're in a new altered present," she explained another theory.

Sea King then joined in the conversation. "We need to determine which, soon," he stated. "If Scorcher's bomb detonated, we have to get back."

"The orbital colony has the means to note the unknown power, does it not?" Archer raised a good question.

"The ARK might not exist, I can't make contact," Blaze explained.

"Well we need to find out," Silver stated. "Once my ring is charged, I can get us there," he implied, gesturing to blue power ring.

Arthur then had a sudden idea. "The Ocean Palace Archives," he exclaimed. "If this is an altered time line, we might a record of the triggering event there," he explained his plan.

"Assuming that the palace still stands as once was," Rob told the dolphin, still thinking of other possibilities.

"It's worth investigating," the feline agreed with Sea Kings' idea. She then turned to Archer, "Lets you and I check things out here."

The Blue Lantern raised his ringed hand. "Ring: where's the nearest power battery?" he asked the ring for directions. In a computer voice, the ring responded. "The Aquatic Laboratorial Base in Soleanna," the ring advised. "Well, I always wanted to see that city myself," he stated with a joking tone. "You guys try to keep out of sight, I'll be back ASAP." He then flew towards his destination while Sea King, finding a nearby shore, was heading towards his palace.

_Meanwhile, at Soleanna_

Silver has reached his destination, and he was amazed of how wonderful the city looked. He did have trouble finding the underwater base, but he found his way inside. While walking through the halls of the base, he raised his ring again, "where did you say the battery was?" he asked to verify the location.

"Second Main Generator room where project SOLARIS was active," the ring responded with accurate information, or at least it was. After hearing that, the blue uniformed warrior thought the information was somehow wrong. "I think you mean the First Main Generator room," he responded with confusion, as if he knew that actual location of this "project SOLARIS" was held somewhere else. _"That's weird, how did I know that?"_ he thought to himself.

He then heard an agonizing scream of pain from down the hall way. He rushed towards the door of the room, hearing what the commotion was about.

"Pretty tough, aren't you," a male voice spoken, sounding like a teen, and a sarcastic tone. The voice sounded awfully familiar.

"I'm not afraid of you…children…" another voice sounded of exhaustion, also sounding very familiar.

"Yes you are. I can feel it," a female voice quipped, and the tone was very familiar as well.

Then Blue Lantern, with confusion, knew who the voices were. "Shade? Tails?" he knew those anywhere, but the question is what they are doing? Silently, Blue Lantern opened the door and entered the room. What he saw was Cyberfox and Night Shade, both looking more menacing than how they normally were, were standing over a table, with someone being strapped to it. Strapped to the table was Espio the Chameleon, but his clothing is damaged, and his horn seemed to be broken along with his right eye being missing as well(Now you why his head fitted so well in that helmet and why half of his mask has only one lens).

"This is your final chance to accept the High King's amnesty Stealth Strike," Night Shade threaten with a purple glowing hand over the chameleon's torso.

The chameleon scoffed responded before responding. "Get "re-educated" into a boot camp…become a puppet…like you?"

The glowing energy from Shade's hand intensified, causing serve pain in Espio's torso. Tails then began to speak. "The Boss is being generous. I wouldn't be," he said with a somewhat angry tone. "Most of our young fighters, my best friends, died in Station Square five years ago."

Stealth Strike sighed. "I had NOTHING to do with that," he explained.

"Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law," Cyberfox responded with venom in his voice.

"Tell this to your boss…" Espio spat at Tails, telling him his answer.

Night Shade decided that the criminal was coming to terms. She increased her power, causing even more severe pain to the Chameleon. She kept on increasing the pain for eight more seconds until there a blue glowing aura surrounding Stealth Strike. "Is this how things work here," Blue Lantern asked with a strict tone, gathering the attention of the "Fighters."

"Since when did you go back to blue," Cyberfox asked.

"Something's not right…He is Silver the Hedgehog, yet…" Night Shade spoke, sensing something different about the white hedgehog.

"Stand down! You're done here," Blue Lantern ordered.

"Definitely not ours," Tails verified.

"You feel his pain," Shade asked, with a sinister voice. "Not yet…" she stated while sending a blast of energy to the blue-armored white hedgehog. Silver groaned and fell to his knees, the blast sending pain throughout his body.

"After we're done with Stealth Strike, how the three go have a talk with the High King," the mechanical fox asked while he and dark echidna walked towards Blue Lantern.

With a strong concentrated thought, Silver used his psycokinesis to blast away the painful aura and the two fighters. However, Shade raised a shield just in time when the blast came; unfortunately, Cyberfox was pushed back to the ground. Silver then regained balance before Night Shade got into a fighting stance. "Enough! Whoever you are, you're under arrest!" Shade exclaimed.

Two began a fierce combat; using their abilities far beyond anyone else's control. Night Shade's power of dark magic was certainly strong against Silver's natural mind abilities. "I will amplify your pain," Night Shade stated. _"Well she's forcing me to use something nasty," _Silver thought. "Sorry about this lady," Silver replied before capturing Shade in a cyan aura, then slamming her to ground overhead him. She was "grounded."(Ba-Dum-Ching)

"Guess I won't be getting any more lip from her," Blue Lantern thought out loud before walking towards the robotic fox. "Now who is this 'High King?'" he asked to Tails. "The one whose turned you into a second rate thug," he specified the question.

"I'll show you second rate," Cyberfox quipped.

"Talk. You. Now," Blue Lantern was starting to lose his patience.

"Okay. Let's talk about the mess of trouble you're in," Tails replied before he shot Silver with a electric cannon that formed around his right arm. "And how I'm going knock that head of yours sideways." He too, has gotten himself in a fighting stance.

"_OH, COME ON! I have no time to waste,"_ Silver thought. With no other choice, he fought Cyerfox. The fight was short considering the fact that Silver's natural abilities are stronger than Tails' robotic body. The fight was over; Cyberfox was damaged, sparks flying out of his damaged joints. "Head's still on straight," Blue Lantern mocked. He then walked over to the tied-up Espio, shooting the restraints with a small amount of power from his ring.

"Damn scum," Espio muttered. "You should have killed me." Silver went to help the fallen ninja up, but his offer was refused. "Get off me!"

"Look, I'm not with them," Silver reassured. Espio turned his head to the white hedgehog. "Whoever you are, they know you now. They catch you…" Stealth Strike warned. "You have the stones to refuse their amnesty?"

"Who are they working for?" Silver asked.

"Who's the only one who can keep them in line?" the chameleon responded.

Blue Lantern began to think of a logical answer, only to be interrupted by voice. *Silver, you there?* the voice was Blaze, calling him there his ring. "I'm here Blaze," he responded. *You …etter…et …ck …ere. Toxar's here.*she explained the situation, but with the ring running low on power, the transmission sounded disoriented. "Toxar!?" he asked with a surprising voice. *He's …ttac…citi…who…*the transmission ended. "On my way!" he responded. "I need to charge up my ring," he stated before turning back to Espio, "and you and I are gonna take a little trip…" He saw that Espio was not standing where he was last seen. _"I should have never turned my back against that ninja," _Silver thought.

He continued to walk towards an empty, specifically the location of a power battery. The room was rounded and large, having a large computer terminal in the center of the room. On top was a blue glowing lantern, an item that always given to a lantern warrior to recharge their power rings. However, the battery was cover with dust and cobwebs, as if it was never used for a long time. _"Weird. Who leaves a perfectly good battery in a lab? More importantly, whose is_ _it?"_ Blue Lantern thought before inserting his ringed hand inside the lantern. Within a few seconds, the ring was fully charged. Before he could leave, he noticed something about the battery, something familiar. The lantern had some silver streaked paint, designed in a way Silver himself can only recognized. _"It's my power battery! But what's it doing here? Wait a minute, Tails said something about going back to blue, so that would mean..."_ he thought as he processed the information. _"Something must have happened to me, or another me, that made people think that I'm no longer a Blue Lantern, but what can it be?" _he thought before leaving to Westopolis, thinking that maybe Toxar could shed some light on the subject. 

**That's the next chapter, and I. AM. TIRED. You guys would probably get another chapter sometime in the late morning or afternoon. SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, how y'all doing today. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't upload like I said I would on Saturday, but I am going to make up for guys. Just now, I have over 640 views for my story. And since today is thanksgiving, I give my thanks to all the readers who enjoy reading this story, and have yourself a round of applause and a good feast. Lord knows I will, LOL. Well, enjoy the chapter and HAPPY THANKSGIVING.**

Chapter 5: Silver has some issues with himself

Back at Westopolis, Blazing Cat was avoiding airborne projectiles. The projectiles were of yellow glowing orbs of energy. The projectiles were being fired by an orange scaled cobra, wearing a yellow suit with black highlights on the sides, upper arms and legs, also wearing a yellow helmet. The being is Toxar, a member of the Sinistro Corps, wielding the power of fear.

Seeing the opportunity, Blaze leaped towards the attacker. However, Toxar has formed a large yellow glowing snake, commanding it to wrap around the cat. The Archer then aimed his bow and arrow at the serpent, but he was pushed away when Toxar formed a large hand, which was made of the same energy he has been using. The Archer groaned in pain when his back hit against a wall of a nearby building.

"I'll be happy to sssssee The Archer die again," Toxar stated with a hiss as he formed a menacing axe in his right hand. Without saying anything else, he threw the axe towards the defenseless hedgehog. When the axe was only two feet closer towards the target, a blue glowing anvil had suddenly formed, stopping the axe as it hit the face of the construct. Toxar then saw Blue Lantern, knowing that he was the one who formed the anvil.

"Blazzzing Cat, The Archer, and now Sssssilver the Hedgehog," he said with a menacing grin, raising his left ringed hand. "It Jusssst keepsssss getting better." In a sudden motion, the cobra formed another axe, only much larger than the first one. With a quick reaction, Silver reformed the anvil, and it too was larger than the first one. Both constructs collided, and vanished. "You amussse me, Hedgehog," Toxar exclaimed while forming and launching seven yellow daggers. Thinking quickly again, Silver formed a blue glowing shield, big enough to block all the daggers. The serpent then formed a alien like weapon, launching a large sphere of the yellow. Without missing a beat, Silver formed a giant baseball bat. "Batter up," the hedgehog exclaimed as the swung the bat, hitting the sphere back to its "pitcher." The snake then charged to the hedgehog, forming a serrated sword at the process. Silver did too made a sword just in time. Both blades clashed. Sparks were flying. Using all his strength, Silver shoved the enemy's blade away, giving him an opening to strike his opponent. Having enough of this game, Toxar formed a large rocket and launched towards his opponent. Silver swiftly dodged the rocket, surprised that there was no explosion form the construct (anyone else think the rocket should've hit something in the game?). "Eat this Toxar," Silver exclaimed as he formed and threw a large blue bus to his target. Toxar was thrown backwards by the impact. Gathering his senses, he flew back to his opponent.

"Ruling an entire city of snakes isn't enough for you, Toxar?" Blue Lantern asked with a mocking tone.

"The One World Government isss sssssimilar to my idealsssss of 'politician perfection,'" the yellow armored snake explained, "an allianccccce wassss logical." He continued to speak, "Ssssso for now, I tolerate mammalssss. Even Ssssilver the Hedgehog."

"Something did happen to me, what was it?" Silver asked; wanting the real answer of has happened to him.

"Sssssomething that would ensure you, and others, wished to live," Toxar replied with a sinister grin. He had himself into a fighting stance. The battle between the rivals was intense, both using their power rings to form their constructs of weapons against each other. The battle was coming to an ended when both separated from each other. "Mammal sssscum," Toxar stated, raising his ringed hand. "Evil AND racist," Silver retorted, hating the fact that Toxar has problem towards mammals. Both warriors charged each other, but the Blue Lantern has formed a blue mace, swinging it around and collided to Toxar's face. He was out cold.

"I'm resisting arrest," Silver said, remembering the situation he had with Night Shade, "Again." He flew over to his fallen comrades. "You guys okay?" he asked with concern. "Silver…" Blaze exclaimed, seeing someone behind Silver. Silver then turned around to see…Silver? Only, this Silver is very different in appearance.

"Someone called me," the other Silver stated with a joke. He was wearing a glowing yellow uniform, similar to Toxar's uniform, but having the similar concept of Blue Lantern's uniform.

"You're Sinistro Corps!?" Silver asked with complete shock; now seeing the answer to his question. He could not believe it.

"Despite having the power of Hope, I was still naïve," the Yellow Lantern explained the answer to his shocked counter-part. "Fear's more effective than Hope." He finished explaining.

"So you ditched Blue and went Yellow." Silver put the pieces together before finish speaking, "The color of cowardice." Both hedgehog raised their rings and fired beams of Blue and Yellow energy. The beams collided, forming a green block up in the middle.

"I'm still about order. To protect the people of the future within the past," Yellow Lantern stated, telling the pledge he has made for the people of the future. Blue Lantern than seven daggers and launched them to the imposter. However, the Yellow Lantern formed a yellow, blocking all of the daggers.

"I'm sure they're very proud of you," Silver stated with an angered sarcastic voice.

"Sanctimony is easy when you don't know what-," Yellow Lantern responded before being interrupted.

"SAVE IT!" Blue Lantern exclaimed. "Time to kick my ass."

The two Lanterns began a fight. It was difficult considering the fact that they are both the same person, using the very same techniques of their fighting style. "I'll teach FEAR," Yellow exclaimed. "I'm a bad student," Blue retorted. _"Well, he is forcing my hand," _Blue Lantern thought before initiating his final attack. Forming a giant fist with his power of hope, he punched the Yellow Lantern with an upper cut. The force from that punch has sent him straight to the sky. Blue Lantern took to skies, several feet above his target. He charged the power from ring to its maximal level and then released it as a powerful beam of blue light. The beam hit the Yellow Lantern dead center of the torso, sending back to the ground like a meteorite falling from orbit. He has hit the ground, HARD. And now, he's out cold.

"Well, that was surreal," Silver stated as landed to the ground, nearby his fallen opponent.

"And a bit disturbing," Blazing Cat added, having being fully recovered from her fight with Toxar.

"I agree with thee. The coloring is very aching for the eyes to see," Archer claimed with a joke, earning a look from Silver. Suddenly, a police siren was heard, but it was far away from them. Someone must have called the police when fights began.

"We need to move," Blaze ordered, and the others agreed. The fighters began walking away from the area they were fighting, and walked into an ally way, hiding from the cops.

"Seeking refuge away from the proper authorities," Rob thought out loud. "Are there any heroes in this world?"

Suddenly all three fighters halted when they saw another familiar fighter. The fighter was wearing a black and crimson armor, wearing a long black being held by the shoulders. However, the entire armor seems to be worn out; having cracks and stains all over the armor. He did look a lot like Shadow Knight, but with the situation of being in a different dimension, they doubt if it is the same Shadow Knight THEY know.

"There just might be," Silver answered his comrade's question. All three got to defensive position, prepared to fight if "Shadow Knight" would not come to friendly terms.

_Meanwhile, in the original universe,_

Back at the Ark, Cyberfox and Air Pain were working on a computer console. Because of the disappearance of the fighters, they are trying to find the source of that problem. Supersonic and Quick Slash entered the room, walking towards the two geniuses.

"Have you guys found the problem yet," Sonic asked, wanting to know if there has been any progess.

"The energy signature from the park is an exact 86% match to Chaos Force energy," Cyberfox stated the problem before Air Pain continued for him.

"The reaming 14% is a different energy source, something more advanced than what we have seen," Air Pain finished explaining the problem.

"Well, can we find a Chaos Emerald and use it to follow them," Quick Slash asked with a suggestion.

"Whoa, hold it right there Jet. We don't even know if they went anywhere dangerous," Sonic explained the possibility.

"Or if they went anywhere at all," Tails also stated.

"Sonic's right, it's too much of a risk," Wave explained to her green feathered friend.

"Too bad I wasn't fast enough to catch then in the first place," Jet grumbled; being upset about not saving the others in time.

"I feel the same way, dude. But we'll find them, we have to," Sonic reassured his former-rival. _"I wonder why they were taken in the first place,"_ Sonic thought. Hopefully, they'll save their friends in time.

**Well there's chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoy it, and I NEED IDEAS FOR KILLER FROST, SO PLEASE GIVE ME THOSE IDEAS! Sorry, I a bit hungry. See ya guys next time, and remember I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY LINE!**


	7. Announcment

**HEY HEY! HOW IS EVERYONE? Hey listen guys, the story would be put on hold for a week. I know you guys like my story but there are many things I need ideas to add for the story such as locations and other remaining characters. During this week I will gladly take any ideas you wish to offer me.**

**For my locations, I have these in mind:**

**Arkham Asylum: Westopolis Institute of the Criminally Insane**

**Watch Tower: Space Colony Ark**

**Metropolis: Station Square**

**Gotham City: Westopolis**

**Ferris Aircraft Facility: Aquatic Base**

**Stryker's Island: Prison Island**

**All of the remaining locations are when you guys come in and help. The locations can be from the games, but if want to try an original idea, like I did for Arkham, then that can work out as well. And I still need ideas for Killer Frost, an actual character from the games or comics, or an OC would do very nicely as well. Either PM me or leave it on the reviews.**

**Also, I am not sure if you guys read the other author notes, but I have stated that I have a blog called The Casual Nerd Reviews, or . , and you guys will see some of my reviews as well as my fan art for this story. There is also a link that will lead you to my youtube channel. Leave some comments while you're there.**

**Well, that's all I'm going to say. Have a good rest of your day and enjoy reading my story that is still in progress. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Arthur's problems with Politics**

The Ocean Palace, a majestic land that existed since the times of ancients, is the home and kingdom of Arthur the Dolphin. No one from the outside of the palace was ever allowed step foot of the palace. For this kingdom, not only takes pride, but haves the greatest of independence, need no body from the outside to help them. Because of the place of events, Sea King had thought that if anything has changed the present; the Ocean Palace Archives would have the answer of that event that changed everything.

Arthur has then arrived at his needed destination, and began to walk in the landscape of the palace. The scenery was very beautiful; white stoned buildings and sculptures of whales, the shine of the water reflecting the light of the sun, and the bright clear skies. However, Arthur knew he was there for something important. "_There is no place like home,_" he thought. He walked straight towards the archives, and noticed an archivist, and elderly orca to be precise.

"A pleasure most rare, your highness," the orca greeted, bowing down to the king of the palace.

"I need information on outside world governance, history, and current structure," Sea King ordered, wanting to know the answer to the current situation.

"Ah, for the treaty negotiation with the High King," the archivist responded, thinking that he understood why the dolphin needed some information.

The dolphin king was confused about what the elderly orca has stated; thinking that in this altered time line, he must have had some conflict with someone by the name of "High King." Acting like he understood, he responded, "…Yes, the treaty discussion."

"I'm afraid our resources are limited," the orca began to speak. "Supersonic has been less than willing to reveal his Regime's inner workings," he explained the small problem.

"Tell me what you know, recount the events of his ascension," Sea King asked the orca, understanding that Supersonic is the High King. However, the archivist had a confused expression when he was asked about Supersonic's rule. Arthur noticed the expression, he then casually explained. "A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for negotiation."

The archivist face then calmed down, now understanding what he was asked to do. "I am humbled sire," he responded with gratitude, bowing to the king. He started to explain Supersonic's rising to power. "Five years ago, the criminal, Scorcher, deceived Supersonic into killing his wife and unborn daughter, and destroying Station Square. Consumed by grief, he killed Scorcher," the orca explained, with very accurate information.

"Yes…we all remember we were that day," Sea King responded, with hesitation. He was completely shocked about how Amy Rose and the city have died by the hands of her husband/protector. Not to mention about the unborn daughter, he thought that maybe Sonic would take things easy, settle down for his wife and child. "_Just what caused this timeline to be altered_," he thought.

"Afterward, he showed no restraint. Judge, jury, and executioner, he and liked minded mobians quickly reigned in the criminal element," the archivist continue explain the events of Supersonic's rise to power.

"Which made him quite popular," Arthur responded.

"The outside world was desperate for strong leadership. Supersonic consolidated his power; he created the One World Government, democratic institutions was swept away," the orca concluding the summary, giving all the needed information to the calm, but very shocked Sea King. While the summary has ended, an anthropoid shark, wearing armor, walked up to the Arthur.

"Sire, the High King's on-boys await you at the throne room," the sharked stated. Arthur was confused about the guard meant by "on-boys." Then he remembered about having a negotiation about a treaty. With a stern look on his face, he left the archives and walked to his throne room, after thanking the archivist for his help, of course.

After walking through many hallways, he had found his throne room, with two guests in it. The first he recognized was Quick Slash, only the suit seems to have sort of metallic plated to the suit. The last on he recognized was Thunder Hornet, but like the hawk, he suit is different as well; wearing more of a black and crimson robe than his usual white and red suit. No matter, the Sea King was glad to see some old friends.

As Arthur entered the room, he greeted his comrades. "Quick Slash, Thunder Hornet, welcome," he greeted with gratitude.

Thunder Hornet has bowed down Sea King, showing his respect. "Your Highness, it's an honor to meet you," Thunder Hornet responded, trying to hold his excitement. You see, Charmy is what you call a "hero-worshipper." This means he will act more as a fan boy when it comes to meeting and fighting along side with great heroes.

"And to be the first Outside People to visit the Ocean Palace," Quick Slash intervened.

"Yes. We have important matters to attend to. The treaty," Arthur stated, decided to play along just so he can find out more information.

Quick Slash revealed a folder in his hands. "The final draft. Supersonic is glad that you finally agreed to is terms," Jet stated with a proud tone.

When seeing the treaty, Sea King had thought that maybe knowing what the treaty is about, he would be a step closer to finding the answer to his question. "May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the treaty. Quick Slash passed the treaty to the Sea King. As he walked towards the throne, Sea King opened the folder, and began reading the treaty.

"_Okay. Let see what we have here_," Arthur thought.

As he read the treaty, he stopped in his tracks. "_Whoa-whoa-whoa, wait a minute. 'In the terms of the High King, I, Arthur the Dolphin, King of the Ocean Palace, have agreed to give Supersonic, High King of The One World Government, the throne and command of the palace as well for the army!?' _ _I agreed to this!?_" He thought as he read the terms of the treaty. The two guests had notice that Sea King seemed to be upset about something, possibly about the treaty.

"Is there a problem, your Highness?" Thunder Hornet asked.

"This is complete subjugation!" Arthur exclaimed. "Supersonic will rule the Ocean Palace!" he exclaimed while closing the folder with a raging expression.

"It's what you agreed to, it's what we expect," Quick Slash explained. However, Arthur didn't saw that statement as an explanation.

"You threaten me?" Sea King asked with a threatening tune. "Tread carefully," he warned.

"We have our orders," Jet claimed as he rushed towards the dolphin. As he charged, Sea King quickly evaded the charge. When Charmy notice the evading maneuver, he quickly send a blast of lightning to the target. However, the blast came in to late as the lightning hit Quick Slash instead, causing him to fall over. After regaining his balance, Sea King formed a trident, which was water to begin with then being solidified to metal, and launched the trident to Charmy. However, the magic bee shoved the trident away, but he was then punched down by Arthur. While Thunder Hornet was down, Quick Slash rushed in with blur-like speed, swinging his blades to cut Sea King. With accurate reflexes, Arthur blocked one of the blows, and then head butted the hawk. Jet stumbled back from the head hit.

"You can tell Supersonic: He will not have the Ocean Palace!" Sea King ordered, reforming his trident in his right hand. The dolphin and the hawk began a clash of fist. Both were beginning to get exhausted; that is until Arthur began to jab Jet with the trident, winning him the fight. (Hawk Kabobs, anyone?)

"Your orders be damned," Sea King exclaimed. Thunder Hornet began to float in air and then blasted a bolt of lightning to the dolphin. Arthur quickly dodged the blast. "Let's not take this any further," the king stated. "I want to talk to Supersonic," he explained.

"You don't TALK to Supersonic, you do what he WANTS!" Thunder Hornet responded with a strong tune. "And you're gonna do what you promised," he continued, getting into a fighting stance. The two mobians began another clash; water and lightning were truly countering each other. Sea King wanted to end the fight; he really doesn't want to hurt the young bee, even though he's more durable. With a quick action, Sea King launched his trident; hitting the mighty bee in the head with the lower part of the trident. The fight was over.

"You two make sorry diplomats," Arthur stated to the fallen fighters. He then heard a marching of soldiers coming to the throne room.

"There he is, sire," one soldier told…Sea King? Only this Sea King seemed much older. He has some scars that are across his face and arms. Even the dorsal fin seemed to be jagged from dangerous battles.

"Well then, parallel dimension it is," Arthur figured as he saw his dimensional duplicate.

"Who do you work for imposter!? EnerjaK? Dark War?" the duplicate asked, wanting to know who would dare try to steal the throne of the Ocean Palace.

"I am the King of the Ocean Palace! I answer to NO ONE!" Arthur responded, before continuing, "Unlike you!"

"Mind your tongue," the duplicate responded.

"You would give away your Kingdom, like an empty clam shell, to an OUTSIDER!?" Arthur asked with rage.

"The treaty requires Supersonic to maintain the world's seas," the duplicate explained. "And recognize our autonomy," he concluded.

"But you put your army to his own disposal," Arthur countered.

"A necessary compromise," the duplicate quipped.

"What are you talking about!? That's never his way of living a live full of freedom! It sounds more like appeasement," Arthur stated.

"I grow tired of this," the duplicate claimed with an annoyed and angered face. "Take him," he ordered his troops.

One guard began to advance on the dolphin, swing his spear to strike. Arthur quickly dodged the spear then punched and kicked the guard to the ground. A second guard tried to swing his own spear, only to be dodged and then kicked to the ground lick the first. A third guard came in, but not even 3 seconds was the guard being kicked in the face. With the momentum, Arthur used the same foot to trip the guard in the air, and then raised his knee form the same leg, hitting the airborne guard in the chin. Step guards stepped forward; Arthur formed his trident once more. The guards then advanced with their spears while Arthur deflected each blow with his trident wit flawless precision. With the swing of the trident, the guards were knocked down. Decided that it was enough, the duplicate Sea King charged in.

"I had planned to offer you help," Arthur stated before concluding with, "I've change my mind!" Both had gotten into fighting positions. The two were very equal, considering the fact that they are the same person. The battle was coming to a stale mate, until Arthur manage to beat his opponent by sending a round house kick to the face. The evil duplicate has fallen to his knees.

"Now let us discuss a REVISED foreign policy," Arthur stated. However, more shark guards came into the throne room.

"KILL HIM!" the duplicated ordered his troops.

Arthur began to fight one of the first guards, but as he they were fighting, the guards as well as the rest of the guards and duplicates were frozen in place with a crimson aura around them. Arthur had knocked down the frozen guard without even noticing the guard being frozen. As he saw the remaining guards stand in place, he wondered why they froze when they have the perfect timing to attack. He even waved his hand in front of a nearby guard, try to get his attention; but the guard didn't even blinked.

"What now?" Arthur asked. All of the sudden, a figure appeared from thin air. The form was a floating figure, wearing some type of armor. The face of the figure had no mouth, but has three menacing red eyes. "They tend to fight first do they?" the figure asked as he fully appeared. "Though I may have added more fuel to the fire," he confessed.

"Dark War," Arthur recognized the figure. "What are you doing here," he asked.

"I sensed some disturbance of balance, and you know I love to cause chaos," Black Doom explained. "I sought the cause and decided to do something about this."

"You did more than that," Sea King responded. "You brought us here," he accused the alien war lord.

"No, but I can guess who did," Black Doom responded.

"I don't need fuel to increase my fire, fallen war lord, tell me who," Sea King ordered.

"You presume to command me, the immortal power," Dark War retorted with a threatening tone.

"I do, and you will obey," Sea King responded with an equal threatening tone. As this day could bet anymore dangerous, the two began yet another fight. As they fought, Arthur had noticed that Dark War's attacks seemed to be much weaker than how he normally attacks. He decided to use this as an advantage. Rising his mighty trident, he stabbed the blades inside of the armor, holding the enemy in place. With a powerful thought, he raised the water around the two, now being engulfed in the water. He then raised his trident, with Black Doom still attached, and telepathically commanded a swarm of swordfish to charge to his target. Dark War was at least been pierced by 20 swordfishes, which defeated the alien war lord. Arthur returned the water to its normal levels of the sea; thanking the swordfish swarm while doing so.

"You're weak," Arthur stated.

"Supersonic's rule has nearly eliminated conflict, making me virtually powerless," Dark War explained.

"So if you didn't bring us here, who did?" Arthur asked.

"Those who are against Supersonic's rule: The Insurgents," Dark War answered.

"Freedom Fighters?" Arthur asked.

"Only one. Those who challenged Supersonic's rule had been eliminated," Dark War explained

In a grieving voice, Sea King responded. "He killed them," he figured. "And the only ones left are those who joined," Arthur stated as a conclusion.

"Along with a handful of former villains, whose loyalty was bought or willingly joined," Black Doom explained the situation.

"I need to join with the others… I mean the others from my world," Arthur specified.

"They are with the Insurgents as we speak," Dark War stated.

"Send me to them," Arthur ordered.

_Insurgents HQ_

In a secret underground lair, the three fighters had gathered around a table that is in a center of a computer room. (Not the COMPUTER ROOM from the game, mind you.) Archer was holding a small pink glowing pill. As he was about to ingest the pill, a small flash light appeared. When the light dimmed, Sea King was now standing in front of the other fighters.

"How'd you get here?" Silver asked with great confusion.

"Black Doom," Arthur responded. The others were surprised and worried, but the dolphin reassured them, "Not our Black Doom."

"We understand," Archer responded. "Let me introduce you to Not-Our-Shadow Knight," he stated while gesturing the black hedgehog entering the room.

"I was wondering how to retrieve you from the Ocean Palace," Shadow Knight stated.

Arthur then noticed Archer was about to ingest the pill in his hand. "Headache," he asked the teal hedgehog.

"Trying to prevent one from ever coming," Archer explained after ingesting his pill.

"It's a durability enhancer, 5U93R," Shadow stated.

"Wait, how can a pill be-"

"New nanotech, increases the bone and tissue tensile strength by several thousand percent," Shadow interrupted and explained.

"Shadow has 'borrowed' this impressive work of medicine from Supersonic. He only gives them to his associates," Rob explained.

"Yeah, I met some of our evil twins," Arthur responded.

"They're not evil," Shadow Knight stated. "Most obeyed Sonic by fear, or they believe that he's right and had lost perspective," he explained.

"So you're the only left," Sea King figured. However, the door of the room has opened revealing an all-too-familiar face. A lea, but tall man entered, wearing black pants, a red coat, wearing a pair of sunglasses. Other features include an orange mustache and a bald head. "Not the only one," the man stated, the voice belong to one else than Eggman.

"What is this," Arthur asked with a threatening voice.

"How is thou survived Sonic's wrath," Rob asked with confusion.

"He's with me," Shadow reassured.

"Unlike your Kintobor, I never indulged in law breaking," Kintobor explained before continuing, "Supersonic doesn't suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgency."

"Julian's involvement is a secret, people critical of Supersonic disappear; government officials, activist, reporters," Shadow Knight explained.

"Well now that we're all here, explain to us why chose us," Blaze asked with concern.

"And why thou had not asked before taking us," Archer simplified before continuing, "we were trying to handle a difficult situation."

"The nuclear bomb," Kintobor stated. "It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it." The visited fighters were surprised of how he knew about the bomb.

"How does thou know of-"

"We've been monitoring your world for some time now, you four specifically," Kintobor explained.

"I have a weapon to take down Sonic," Shadow stated, gather everyone's attention. "A Master Emerald based laser that-"

"Wait, hold on," Silver interrupted. "A Master Emerald weapon? You kill him, you're no better than he is," Silver stated.

"I didn't say 'kill,' it will remove his connection to the chaos force, nothing more," Shadow responded. "The weapon is in one of the old GUN bases, I need your help to help retrieve it."

_Meanwhile, at the Ice Cap Zone_

Deep within the mountains of the frozen land, lays a secret fortress known only for Sonic, and his regime. Inside a lab, Sonic, now in his normal state, was working on electronic device; you see, over the years of his reign, Sonic has grown much smarter, gaining the knowledge of technology and other various subjects. The device seemed to be a remote of some kind. But what does it control? On the other side of the lab is stone like figure; Darkdays was standing on that exact spot, but he appears to wear a collar, with wiring and lights. It appears that Sonic is trying to control the monster.

Entering the room was Blaze, however, her attire seemed be more…attractive, than usual. She was wearing a…appealing dress, revealing more of her skin…fur? (Hey look, I never done anything like this before, so use your imagination when it comes to describing a hot cat girl's body…I typed out in public didn't I?Moving on!) She walked up next the hedgehog king.

"The collar's working, good," Blaze stated noting the collar on the creature. "I guess that rehabilitation was going to work on him, huh?" she joked.

"Yeah," Sonic responded with monotonic voice, focusing on completing the remote.

"You sure you don't want me to stay," she asked. When he gave no response, she started to get concern for him. She placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Sonic, you don't have to be upset about this. Are you okay with this…with us?" she asked.

"Of course," he responded, all-be-it, a little hesitant. But Blaze noticed that he seemed to be upset.

"I'm not trying to replace Amy, I'm just," she spoke, trying to reassure the king.

"I know," he interrupted, standing from his seat, still holding the remote in his hand. "Go on, I'm fine," he stated with a caring voice.

"I'm going, I'm just going tell you that Lantern is on his way in," she informed the hedgehog.

"Thanks for the update. I'll see you tomorrow night," he responded. As Blaze exited the lab, Yellow Lantern entered. Sonic was too walking, only towards another table.

"High King," Silver greeted. "Love Blaze's new look," he complimented with a sly grin.

"Yeah," Sonic responded with a monotonic voice, still working with the remote. Silver then started to tell his report. "We have a problem: I ran into Blaze's twin, and someone that look a lot like Rob O'Hedge," he started, but the king didn't seem to pay attention, he was still working on the remote. He them decide to drop the bomb, and concluded with, "And Silver the Hedgehog."

As Sonic heard that, he stopped in his tracks on the remote. "_There is no possibility of these 'duplicates' to exist, I'm sure of that,_" he thought. Turning his head towards the silver hedgehog, he gave out his order. "Find them, and any others. I want to know everything."

**PHEW, over 3000 words to make this b****. Sorry for the long wait, but I had to make sure that everything was right for this chapter. Well, here is the chapter, tell me how good I did, and be on a look out for the next chapter. SEE YA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY HEY, it's me, Ultrasonic215! Now that you guys are here, lets get down to business. I now have over 1000 views, 11 reviews, 4 follows, and 2 favorites for this story! I am impressed to see this story getting so much attention and this is my first story.**

**Now, I read my reviews and they seemed to be some confusion about this story, so I want to help set the record straight; this story is based upon the comics and games of Sonic, but this is an AU story, meaning that this my own ideas based upon originals. I also want to say that I never really read an Archie Comic of Sonic, but the characters from those comics I still use is because I thoroughly and carefully research these characters to be sure I would not mess anything up for the readers. **

**Also to Balto1, I thank you for your idea of Killer Frost, but someone else already beat you to the idea, for that I'm sorry. However, I would like for you to help me come up with locations that I would still need for this story. **

**Now with this out the way, I am here to announce this story will be considered complete, because I want to make this as a miniseries for this storyline. The Injustice game had 12 chapters total, I have already written down 3 character chapters; meaning that I need to do 3 more books. I am sorry that you have been waiting for the next chapter, but I need more time to make more plans if I have to make this work.**

**Now with all of this done, I want to tell you that I also want to make another story. But I want to know whether or not I should do one story or a different one. The first story I had in mind is a crossover with Sonic and Batman Arkham Origins. The other is an original idea story that will introduce a new character that I have created for some time. There will be a poll for this, so which ever idea has the more votes, that idea will go first, and the other will go second. The time of voting starts as soon as you finish reading this. It will close on Christmas Eve, at exactly 12 pm. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this first book; you will be expecting the next book sometime next week. Have a good rest of your day, and I'll see y'all next time. This is Ultrasonic 215, spindashing out!**


End file.
